The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource provides low cost, and high quality DNA Sequencing and fluorescent DNA fragment analysis (GeneScan) services to Cancer Center investigators. During the past 4 years, this resource has served nearly 100 investigators from various Cancer Center programs. This resource has been successful in meeting the requests for its service with a short turnaround time of three days. The facility will continue to provide both existing and new services to the Cancer Center investigators.